


We're Easy (Like 1,2,3)

by Redlair



Series: And we're here now [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Business, Chae Hyungwon-centric, Character Development, Developing Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character(s), Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair
Summary: To say the least, Hyungwon should have saw it coming. Their interactions were barely normal or average since their first meeting. It had progressed too quickly that things were just going up and up that at some point, the balloon flying above may burst. They were introduced to each other on an “acquaintance” basis and to be honest, they had left positive impressions of each other. But what neither expected was to interact so often. Often, in a good way.





	1. Chapter 1

 

The first time they had met, Wonho had introduced Hyungwon from the IT department to the gathering that the company was hosting down at the lobby. Drinks were served and fine cocktails were lined up on decorated tables within some tea sandwiches on the side. It was something the CEO had decided would be a fine opportunity for employees to know of who was at least in the company and that there were plenty of dashing, potential employees to secure higher ranks in the future.

Wonho, too was in the IT department but he was rather social. He had knew of others in different departments and he felt that for the life of his good friend who was still single and lonely, perhaps this was a chance. His university friend, Kihyun, managed to enter the same company as him but in the Management field and for once, they could finally meet up after being too busy. Kihyun had mentioned that he would bring a colleague with him too.

 

And so it was, men in business suits sipping on some casual champagnes with whatever available trying their best to socialise whether or not they were good at it or not. Also, plot twist, the company has zero female workers in certain departments because the CEO is eccentric and we’re not going to talk about gender equality and possibilities with this.

 

“Oh hey, Kihyun. It’s been so long!”  
“How are you doing? There's a lot going on and I-”

 

Wonho embraces his friend before him and Hyungwon just stares awkwardly because he’s the only one taller than everyone else within this small group. From what he sees, Wonho is taller than Kihyun but Hyungwon is still taller than both of them. His mind just rationalises the simplest of things and he’s just feeling awfully lost and uncomfortable being out of his work cubicle. He’s still got more functions to work on before the next deadline and this was just stalling his precious time.

Kihyun mentions something along the lines that Minhyuk’s a bit caught up with his meeting so far and would be here promptly. Hyungwon thanks Kihyun for his kindness and wonder just what kind of person Minhyuk is to have a meeting just before the social, because most departments don’t do that. At least, not today. Unless of course, if meetings required exclusive branch managers then that was a different case.

Hyungwon sips on his champagne and easily pops a small egg and cucumber sandwich into his mouth. There’s nothing really to do, and he wouldn’t mind being left alone as Wonho catches up with his friend. The two friends are animated and laughing and Hyungwon thinks to join them make him the outcast or the third wheel.

It’s been fifteen minutes? He doesn’t look at the clock but he’s honestly getting a little bored alone now. It’s then when there a slight tap on his shoulder’s and there’s a man talking to him who’s just a tad shorter than him but taller than Wonho.

 

 

“Hey, aren’t you a little lonely over here yourself?”

The man points to him and then at the others to make out the clear difference and Hyungwon just politely wants to smile and get out of here. He thinks that he really doesn’t know how to socialize, and the man is looking a little too smiley that it scares him a little.

“I’m Minhyuk by the way. Kihyun’s friend. I’m assuming you’re Hyungwon? Kihyun had mentioned from the details that Wonho told him that Hyungwon is a literal awkward beanpole with a nice face, so I’m going to assume that it’s you?”

 

Hyungwon’s nerdy brain goes like: Bingo! Except he can’t say that out loud because gosh, what kind of actual nerd or freak would he actually be to say that?

“Uhh, yea. I’m Hyungwon, nice to meet you. But also, what a nice but interesting description used to define me.”  
“Yea, you’re quite an awkward looker alright.”

“Sorry?”

 

Hyungwon would like an elaboration because was that a diss or an offensive statement? But Minhyuk just smiles to him and has his hand guiding Hyungwon’s shoulders to facing both of them back to where Kihyun and Wonho are. Somewhere along the process, Hyungwon thinks that they’re going to be okay. Or at least, Minhyuk seems to be a good person and he’s going to be okay.

 

 

They end up deciding to head out to the bar after shortly leaving the gathering because honestly, the food was getting finished and things were going to be boring just staying there and Kihyun had recommended a great burger shack nearby as well.

Minhyuk turns out to be the head manager of the Visual and Media Design team and he’s very good at sharing and communicating. 70% of his conversations are clear and interesting, 20% being too vivid for anyone to understand him because everything is too out there and philosophical and 10% being TMI. Hyungwon doesn’t know if Minhyuk realises but he does not really need to know of that time where Minhyuk went on the “hydrate-yourself challenge” because health is good but Minhyuk ended up having to hold it in for at least half a day because he started the challenge on the wrong day when the day was filled with schedules/meetings and too little break time to even relieve himself. Well, at least it was entertaining.

 

“So, you know, I think for our next idea, we’re going to need some color schemes and maybe a model to present my ideas for the next showcase that’s going on in April.”

And?

“I need a model.”

 

Well, there were plenty of models to hire. The company always had models waiting to be picked to model the brand’s latests suits because yes, they happen to work at a major fashion house but Minhyuk is somehow deceived that he doesn’t need hot models modelling for his presentation to the board.

Hyungwon doesn’t say anything but Wonho and Kihyun just blabber on about agencies but Minhyuk’s just looking at him, and Hyungwon doesn’t want to admit to what he thinks he knows of what’s going on.

To say the least, it turns out that after a couple too many drinks, Minhyuk starts sharing too much stories that are then very TMI (level of 80%) and Kihyun and Wonho happen to live on the same block, so it leaves Hyungwon on his own in taking care of Minhyuk at 3AM.

-

 

 

“Where do you live?”  
“48th King’s Street.”  
“I’ll walk you home then. It’s not too far from my place.”

Minhyuk’s a stumbling mess who can’t walk on his feet but at least he’s coherent and obedient. Hyungwon had tried to have Minhyuk walk on his own as Hyungwon walks the other home but it wasn’t too good of an idea because Minhyuk had decidedly walk straight into a pole of a stop sign causing him to stub his toe and whine.  
A whiny Minhyuk = a 5 year old. Not a 26 year old branch exclusive employee.

The sight is funny and awful because Minhyuk actually gets hurt but Hyungwon can’t not laugh. It’s funny seeing an adult who’s lacking coordination do silly things and at one point, Minhyuk is actually age 7 mentally.

 

“Get up on my back.”  
“What? Why? I can walk home fine. Just watch me-

But Minhyuk’s body turns to something much like a spineless jelly fish because he suddenly tips over from the curb of the sidewalk and Hyungwon’s suddenly doubling over to catch Minhyu because it would be so so bad if the other got a concussion just from being drunk.

“You are a mess.” Hyungwon’s voice is stern and worried because man, Minhyuk simply can’t handle more than a few drinks at any business meetings or things would turn out so bad.  
“I know, now let’s go home quickly and I’ll go to bed!”

 

The other gives a pout and a soft whine and it’s suddenly cute?! But Hyungwon decides to piggyback Minhyuk home and he’s so glad that the other is compliant because it’s really late now and both of them have work tomorrow morning.

 

Upon his arrival, he finds that 48 on King’s Street is a nice townhouse and Hyungwon feels like he should have expected that because he literally lives a block a way where the houses continue on in similar and elegant designs.

He fishes out the key that he finds in Minhyuk’s suit pocket and opens the door. He heaves the other into the bedroom and gives a quick sigh before tucking Minhyuk in bed. He feels like a caretaker or a nanny. A nanny of a mischevious child who’s too much talk than do possibly and too tall and old to be acting like a cute kid. Once he’s done, Hyungwon’s about to leave when he finds Minhyuk pulling him onto the other’s bed.

 

“Sleep. It’s late now, just sleep over. It’s going to be really late when you go home to sleep, so just sleep here tonight.”

 

Hyungwon wants to make an excuse because there are so many. Like so many. - Shower, scent, stranger alert, morals....His thoughts though, evaporate when Minhyuk with closed eyes tucks him in as well into the king sized bed with enough room for two.  
“We’ll shower the first thing in the morning, if you’re that concerned.”

Oh. and so Hyungwon sleeps in Minhyuk’s bed and home.

 

 

 

Hyungwon awakes to an alarm ringing at 6AM and it’s to the sound of small twinkles and he’s surprised to be waking up to the slightest sound because he’s not one to usually wake up to even the smallest noises. But he’s up and awake and he remembers that he’s still in yesterday’s suits and it’s wrinkled and he’s going to have to bring them to the dry cleaner’s or iron them out himself because it’s the company’s policy that no employee is to come to work with a ill-fitted or wrinkled suit whatsoever. On his side, Minhyuk just wakes up and the other looks blearily confused as to why Hyungwon is next to him in bed for a second, before he remembers.

 

“Oh, go take a shower! I’ll lend you a suit and you could return it to me next time. I’ll run the coffee machine and when you’re done, I’ll take my shower. I’ve got croissants for breakfasts if you want any.”

“Right, thanks.”  
“No problem. I assume you’re about my size?

The amount of clarity and coolness of their situation Minhyuk has about what happened last night is a mystery to Hyungwon because they’ve only just met and the other’s is so blase and chill.

 

 

Hyungwon learns that Minhyuk uses a Tangarine smelling body wash, some kind of Ooloong, soothing shampoo and conditioner and woody smelling body lotion. It’s all very suave and it makes Hyungwon feel like a grown man somehow. Unlike his own care of goods ranging in linen, laundry and ocean blues, this feels different but very pleasant.

He sees that Minhyuk had lended him a navy, striped suit hanging out the rack of the door outside the bath and Hyungwon is secretly glad that the other did not throw him under the bus with a colorful suit choice.

The suit fits him well like the ones he has at home and as he heads to the kitchen, he sees a warmed up croissant on the plate and black coffee on the side. Minhyuk gives him a short good morning and hello of sort before heading to the bathroom himself.  
Eating breakfast is nice. It’s a bonus that Minhyuk had made his coffee exactly the way he liked it with no cream or sweeter being just plain, dark coffee. He finishes everything as Minhyuk comes out dressed as well, and without much to say, they both exit the house and Hyungwon can’t help but wonder if others would notice how much better he looks today (because of Minhyuk’s suit choice and of the differences in scent he has on today).

 

“How are you? Feeling a little better I hope? Not hungover?”

Hyungwon’s not one to act like an overprotective mother but he still has flashbacks of how young the other had acted last night and he’s wondering if the other is simply going to be fine.

“Yea, I’m good. Thanks and sorry for last night. It was probably so overwhelming and sudden for you. I’ll treat you coffee sometime? Don’t worry about your suit, I’ll fix it up sometime this week and you’ll have it good as new.”

 

 

The sight of two young men walking to work with nicely polished loafers to their well fitted suits make quite the sight as they talk casually with briefcases in their own arms. The sidewalks seem to become the runway as their long legs strut gently across the pavement.

 

.  
.  
.

 

“Oh but about modelling, do you mind? I just feel that you suit the concept the best.”  
Minhyuk’s looking at him hopeful as they stand across from the ID-tapping gates of the lobby.  
“But I’m not a model?”  
“You will do. I’ll treat you to another coffee?”

“Alright.”

 

Hyungwon had never considered himself to be anything “model-esque.” But, he was always a sucker to free coffee. If anything, Minhyuk was more well-groomed to be one himself than he. But such intriguing offer would allow time to escape from his office for a while allowing him to escape from the other’s moans about work and Wonho complaining of how to do his assignment.

That day at the office, the other employees seem to look at him in envy because for some reason, they tell him that his suits makes him look really chic and that he’s probably the next one to be promoted soon by the PR. Wonho goes up to him curious and before the other even has a chance to talk about Minhyuk, Hyungwon tells the other “No.” and he exits work. Whatever magic Minhyuk’s presence had gave him was working, and as much Hyungwon likes it, it’s all too powerful for himself to handle. He also notices that as he exits the lobby, the female staff at the counter are gazing at him and Hyungwon does wonder how much different can he possible look and be just from staying over at Minhyuk’s for just one night only.


	2. Sure, If That's What You Want

It turns out that Minhyuk is quite the busy bee. They never quite meet again for coffee but Hyungwon receives his coffee one day and there’s a memo regarding his suit and of coffee preferences.

 

 _Hey Hyungwon, drop by my house anytime this week after work and you can pick up your suit. A birdie told me that you looked really good that day, I wonder why? Haha, anyways I’ve scheduled you to be out model this Thursday so help me out by coming to the 28th floor. Room 4A. 10AM. I’ve told the head in your department so he knows._  
_Cheers!_  
_Minhyuk_

 

Hyungwon belatedly decides to pick up his suit on Thursday, which is the day he decides to become a “model” for Minhyuk’s project because for one, he can pick up his suit in less of an awkward manner and maybe talk about when he’s going to have his second coffee. Presumably, the day of, as well. As for birdie, he thinks that there is a possibility of Wonho telling Kihyun but it doesn’t matter.

Work is as goes. Hyungwon is efficient at his work and he always manages to finish up whatever is assigned to him and on time that somedays, he leaves earlier than the rest in his department and he packs up because he’s done. So when Thursday comes, Hyungwon makes his way into foreign territory. Considering he’s going to be occupied doing something else other than coding and programming, he wonder’s if he’s going to be paid. He is after all working, just now working in the environment in a different one.

The moment he finds the room, Minhyuk’s there and they’re alone. Hyungwon swallows out of nervousness because it’s awkward and you never know when someone traps you alone that you can suddenly become prey to some greater danger you never knew of.

Minhyuk seems to notice as he looks rather amused and Hyungwon takes note that the other is wearing a berry colored suit today and it looks very flattering on Minhyuk. More the reason or evidence that Minhyuk can possibly be some kind of vampire ready to suck his blood after making him come all the way here.

 

 

“Oh my god, Hyungwon breathe. I certainly don’t bite! Do I look that ridiculous for you to have difficulties breathing?”

And yes, Hyungwon is having difficulties because his heart is beating now because Minhyuk’s standing too fast as the other is measuring him around with a tape in hand. But also because Minhyuk totally rocks the suit and he looks super dazzling and on top of the suit game that it’s threatening and too attractive.

 

“Right. Now, as I right, you’re about my size so go try on those suits. I was measuring to double check but yup. Now strip and try those on for me, will you?”

 

Minhyuk points to the rack across the room and there are suits after suit and Hyungwon wonder’s how many times he’s going to need to switch in and out of blazer jacket after another.The first one is checked. The next is a dark forest green in velvet. There are rows of them and the last one Hyungwon tries on is a camel beige that makes him look something like a suave business man walking right out of a Burberry show.

And at all times that he’s changing, Minhyuk’s still in the room with a notebook in hand making notes, taking photographs of him and maybe possibly checking him out? Hyungwon pretends not to notice and turns around when he feels Minhyuk’s gaze wandering at him. It’s nerve-wrecking enough being ordered to strip down and even more that he’s doing so without a complaint or a question as to why with Minhyuk in the room. Or even, what is there to check out on his skin and bones.

“Very nice. Very good.”

 

 

Hyungwon hears Minhyuk make sounds of approval as the other is turning him around and the other way and while looking at the 180 degree mirror before them. Hyungwon quite agrees that the suits are very nice. Minhyuk would probably add to the fact that since Hyungwon is tall, with broad shoulders and a nice face makes the suits look even finer. Of course, Minhyuk doesn’t say that though but he does make subtle touches against Hyungwon’s shoulder’s and back as he manoeuvres the other around because what a fine specimen the suit has made.

 

 

“It is the suit that makes a fine man.”

It’s agreed. Hyungwon’s finished his fittings early apparently because he just looked good in all of them apparently. To be quite honest, Hyungwon wouldn’t mind if he is able to stay a bit longer because to go back to coding after having some company was a bit boring to go back to. And as if Minhyuk understands what he’s thinking, Minhyuk calls for lunch.

It’s half past noon now. The blinds by the windows reflect light in and the office room remains spotless. Hyungwon had fixed back all the suits onto their hangers and Minhyuk had gathered his notes in an orderly manner. Making sure the room was spotless, they leave opening the door before locking it close.

 

“So, was modelling enjoyable?”  
“Pardon?”

 

Minhyuk gives a small chuckle before guiding Hyungwon to the elevators. He presses for “down.”

 

“You don’t need to over-analyse everything others say, do you? It kind of destroys the fun sometimes. But I mean, I don’t mind. I’m just suggesting that you can go for being a part-time model and a programmer full-time because, why not?”

The way that Minhyuk speaks is refreshing. The way that he speaks in circles but they don’t really become waves because somehow it all ends up smooth and to the point. It’s like viewing down from a cliff after hiking and seeing the glistening waters below you as the sun shines above with the breath of fresh air from the forest.

“I guess. If you recommend me to, I guess.”

 

Hyungwon just listens. It seems that he’s obedient, but he decides that Minhyuk just knows what he’s doing and he’s also quite laidback and chill while being professional that it’s something that Hyungwon wants to strive for. It’s a good influence.

 

“Hmmm, then you may need to quit your full-time then. Because, I would like you to model every single suit that comes up to be presented.”

 

Hyungwon croaks a what. Minhyuk slaps him on the back slightly obnoxiously and claims that he’s joking. As the elevator arrives to the ground floor, Hyungwon realises that they’re not going to grab food from the cafeteria nor from the cafe that has coffee inside the building but they’re going out.

 

“Let’s go get lemonade. It’s sunny out and a little stroll won’t hurt. It’s really sickening to be trapped inside recycled air all day. I know a small cafe down the block from here and it has really nice food.”

 

 

And like what Minhyuk says, the weather is indeed splendid. A casual, cool breeze picks up from beneath their feet and the warm sun rays just dazzle and give enough warmth in this 14 degrees Celsius weather. The sun shines lightly on top of their heads making the tops of their heads shine and Minhyuk makes a little joke and Hyungwon crumbles into small laughter as their long legs glide towards their final destination. It's oddly comfortable. Comfortable in less than 24 hours of knowing each other, but they’re so at ease. It’s a wonder if Minhyuk is like this to everyone else or just a select few.

For lunch, Minhyuk orders them both French Toast with Eggs Benedict and Hash on the side because it’s good to eat. It’s also okay for both of them to eat because they’re always working 24/7 and they sometime both don’t bother because they’re too tired.

 

“My treat. I’ll get you coffee next time?”  
“Yea, sure. Anytime, thanks. Could I come by today to fetch my suit after work?”

 

Minhyuk makes a noise of agreement as he bites into his toast and gives a little sigh because the food is yummy and he had been starving after the 5th suit after Hyungwon had tried on. Thankfully, there were only 15 suits to try on and Hyungwon who had become an expert at stripping and putting on clothes quickly made it all easier for the process to bare.

During lunch, Hyungwon finds himself telling Minhyuk all about himself. He shares more than he’s ever done since he made a promise to his parents to keep a secret about the many times he’s done something so dumb and embarrassing. It’s abnormal for Hyungwon to speak this much, but something tells him in his gut that the other is trustworhy. Minhyuk is kind enough to offers stories of his own and Hyungwon thinks that he’s made a new friend.

 

 

“So like I knew I was suit for this job ever since I was young, because I’ve got decent proportions and height you know. But like also cause I knew I’ve got this in the bag since I talk so much and -

Hyungwon smiles. It’s nice to know that some people can dream and reach the jobs they want since Day 1. He’s been eyeing to be a programmer for a while, but he had no idea that he would join a fashion house and still be able to code than something more technological. Either how, he enjoys the benefits of receiving a free suit every year on his birthday because the company bonus is just quite kind.

They make an agreement to meet each other after work. Work ends at 5pm and they return back from lunch to their offices at 3. There’s only a few hours left, but it’s enough for Hyungwon to submit his final editing and cuts to his supervisor and for Minhyuk to submit the results and observations made from their “modelling” session.

Like usual, as the clock strikes 4pm, Hyungwon is finished. He leaves again once earlier than the others despite being absent for a couple hours but only because he had stayed behind previously to finish the majority of work due today.

As he arrives at the gates of the company Minhyuk is already there waiting for him with iced coffee in hand. It’s really enjoyable leaving work while chatting to someone for a change and Hyungwon only now realises how much like a hermit he lives life. His arrival to Minhyuk’s house is extended when the other just has to be the perfect host offering him tea and more snacks in between. It’s about 6 when Hyungwon tells Minhyuk that he has to go home to make dinner does Minhyuk’s stomach rumble.

 

 

“Ahh right, well I suppose, I need to make my own dinner as well.”

That’s when Hyungwon extends his suggestion because he too can be nice neighbour and friend. After all, Minhyuk had treated his suit, paid for his lunch and even bought his coffee, twice. An altruistic act perhaps, but one that worked well.

 

“Would you perhaps like to eat dinner with me? We can order in or we can come to my house. I have some side dishes like marinated sweet potatoes, seaweed and kimchi, my mother had made me enough to share.”  
“Should I?”

 

Minhyuk takes a second to contemplate but Hyungwon opens the refrigerator doors to find it empty. There is no actual food but beverages and fruit.

 

“You order in, don’t you? I’ll cook something tonight and you pack some. You shouldn’t always order take out. It’s not healthy.”

 

Minhyuk wants to tell him that he has Ramen packets stored in full in the left cupboard but wills himself not to. Hey, there was a free dinner on board, who would reject that?”

“Okay, I’ll come. Thank you for the offer.”

 

Minhyuk locks up the door and he follows Hyungwon to his house. It is very close by with the park nearby and a view of the mountains a distance away.

The house that Hyungwon lives in is spacious. It is enough room for more than one, and with Hyungwon’s little care and bother to fill the rooms with furniture and decor, it is simply minimal and truly simple. They take off their shoes at the hallway by the large mirror and bureau at the front door and Minhyuk sneaks a glance at the mirror. He’s a little red from the short walk but the wind had been blowing and his scarf hadn’t been able to cover him entirely from the effects.

Minhyuk watches at the side at Hyungwon pulls out trays and dishes after the other. Dinner is bountiful even for two, and Minhyuk awes at how all his favourite dishes are prepared. He, himself, can’t cook to save his slender frame, so this was all heaven. Hyungwon stuns in a simple apron and Minhyuk sees some muscle definition in the other’s arms. Always get a man that can cook for you, especially when you don’t have the talent to do so.

Hyungwon barely eats or cooks. But he always has a stocked fridge as his mother makes sure to come twice a month to stock up his fridge because she would never want her poor son to be starving which causes him to actually cook when he’s hungry.

 

 _Gamja jorim._  
_Bomdong doenjang muchim._  
_Shigumchi namool._  
_Kangnamul Muchim._

 _Soondubu Jigae._  
_Haemul Pajaeon._  
_Bossam._  
_Ojingeo Bokkeum._

 

There are vegetables, a stew, meat and pancake to serve with rice. It’s a hearty dinner and Hyungwon’s LED lighting serves as good lighting to take the perfect food snaps that Minhyuk would like to take to show his mother that he’s not exactly just ordering take out and eatting ramen for dinner and maybe to post them on instagram.

 

“Please enjoy. Hopefully it tastes alright, I haven’t exactly cooked this much in a very long time.”

 

That’s a fact because Hyungwon actually clears out 1/4 of his fridge to cook and he feels the pressure to make his cooking even better because he has a guest around.

The meal is to be expected, very delicious. It’s better than pasta and Hyungwon manages to pull through all these dishes within just an hour. They end up chatting for a little while about high school and university and they learn that they both have very different lives.

Hyungwon is fortunate. He comes from a middle class family and of everything that he’s done, his family had supported him. They gave him an allowance to use when he needed it and it had served him well until he felt that it was unnecessary to rely on his parents. On the other hand, Minhyuk seemed to have it all and nothing. Born into a wealthy family, the father as a business man, it only seemed right for him to follow step. Yet, his father was always busy and never home and at some point, his mother was the one only there for him. His friends in school were either all groomed to be the same at some point, and life just felt a bit too restricting.

But it was still okay. Minhyuk was here now on his own and his distant father was at least acceptive that he was too, working in a business whether it be a fashion house or at the central bank. They never discussed anything more than work and they never developed any familial relations. 

 

“You know,” Hyungwon chews thoughtfully not wanting to sound any offensive in any means. “I would never expected you to live like this.”

“Live like what?”

  
Minhyuk takes a large bite out from his portion of pajeon. Hyungwon wants to tell Minhyuk that he seems perfect. Like the goals he wants to be when he’s a little more mature and experienced. A classy gentleman with experience to live happily and righteously.

 

 

“You make things so easy, relaxing and somewhat lighthearted but you’re actually so solemn in character.”

“Does it suit me? Or does it make me seem fake?”

“Fake? No, not at all.”

The thing in life that is fake is when you pretend to be. But this all is nothing in pretense but experience. So it is normal. It is experience that you gain that makes you stronger and defines you as you age through the choices you make and the acts that you commit to.

 

 

“I’m glad that you feel this way about me. Not everyone would think this.”

Hyungwon guesses that he’s open-minded. He does not know or care too much, but he believes that when people need help and you can help them, then you should. If he can answer a question that one asks, then he would. So in retrospect, Minhyuk’s probably open-minded too.

 

“You know, I’m just surprised at the talent you have for being so relaxed all the time. Like how were you not panic-stricken when you woke up with me next to you?”

Hyungwon takes out a couple containers. He portions the food into them because he would not even believe it even if Minhyuk told him he had them because the man does not cook and therefore has no need to store excess.

 

“Oh, about that-

Minhyuk glances at the ceiling above and he’s kind of nibbling on his chopsticks with a thoughtful look. In reality, he has no idea why he was pretty calm because probably in most cases, that wouldn't happen?

“I mean, I was somewhat surprised but I remembered who you were and you seemed like a nice guy who would do no harm so, I just thought that it’ll be cool. Like bro-code? You know? In case you’re wondering, I wouldn’t act the same around others. It’s just like I feel like we connect? Like we -

“just know each other really well.”  
“Yea..”

 

 

To finish each other’s sentences and to share a similar mindset. It’s rare to have such an deep and mutual understanding so early on, but it works.

 

“Bros?”  
“Yea, we’re good together.”


	3. Moving Slow and Now We're Going

It becomes a cycle. Somehow in between, Minhyuk comes in to eat more often during weekdays and weekends and so when Hyungwon’s mother comes in with more groceries, she’s surprised to see him clearing the fridge but still sees that he’s still slender. It’s to a point where she even begins to question if he has someone living with him but there are no traces.

“Hyungwon, are you dating someone that you are not telling me about?”

“No, mom. My friend from work and I just eat often at my place. He can’t really cook so.”

It’s a good story and one that isn’t make believe. His mother is pleased to see that her son isn’t alone too often compared to the past and hopes that one day, her son could introduce his friend to her.

“Well, when you have time Hyungwon. Call me with your friend or have your friend and you be here when I visit you some time.”

Hyungwon mutters something like a mmmpphh in agreement before shutting himself out in his bedroom. There’s something familiar with family in the house and a bit irritating to have your own privacy being invaded. But Hyungwon’s mother knows her son too well, and she leaves soon leaving behind groceries and more side dishes in his fridge as well as a couple of notes that she likes to try to interact with her son.

 

The notes, prove to be a worthwhile investment. They remind Hyungwon when to visit his relatives and important dates that he should know but doesn’t because he barely watches the news or keeps track of social gatherings with families. Except he’s still a familial son because he always bids his mother goodbye and gives her a hug and a kiss if she wills him as well as sending greetings to his father and grandparents.

The next time Minhyuk comes over, it’s already March. They had met sometime around January and ever since, had come to grow close. The pair arrive to work together at times somehow coincidentally (they didn’t plan it) or leave together sharing umbrellas when necessary.

 

They compliment each other with gorgeous visages and polite exteriors that have bystanders gawking at times. But when Minhyuk comes over on weekends, he doesn’t wear suits. He’s dressed casually sometimes in jeans and a shirt and sometimes in plain sweats because he really doesn’t want to bother. The best thing though of Minhyuk coming on the weekends though is that he always brings a box of Hyungwon’s favourite pastries or something new for both of them to have as they chat, play on the X-box and maybe share some wine.

At work, people notice. Chae Hyungwon who looks stoic and glasses who only seems to go to work for the point of it and not for socialising seems to dress even sharper and gains a new reputation as one of the most “handsome” guys in the IT unit. There’s definitely something about hanging out with someone from the visual and design department that causes for a game changer because Hyungwon is slowly adapting to more edge and casual suit looks out of nowhere other than the plain suit game and everything he's doing and wearing only receives positive remarks and he's now a game changer. Not that Hyungwon really needed to try though.

 

 

 

 

“You’ve been abandoning me for a while now.”

There's coffee on his table and a body of muscles swinging his chair over to Hyungwon’s cubicle and he’s back to enduring Wonho’s endearing comments, questions and answers.

“What do you mean, I’ve been abandoning you?”

Hyungwon sometimes does forget that he and Wonho do spend Tuesday nights together where they meet for a casual dinner before going bowling as buddies. He’s been caught up with work he tells himself which is true because he’s just got promoted and now has more projects than ever but also because when Minhyuk comes over, he forgets about everything else and it’s just bonding time.

“You’ve been cancelling our bowling days five weeks in a row. You’re finish work early and you're occupied now? Tuesdays have always been free for you.”

Right, so roll back to what’s been going on. The first Tuesday, Minhyuk happened to stop by for dinner, and so had the next week, and the next and next and Hyungwon just had been busy caring for a friend by cooking. In return though, Minhyuk sometimes gives him gifts in thanks as some kind of payment for the food because apparently his food tastes better than what’s available at the cafeteria. At least, Hyungwon can give some physical signs of sheepishness because he had totally forgotten about Wonho. He scratches his hair as if he really didn't know.

“Uh, sorry, I’ve been kind of pre-occupied.”  
“With? Are you dating or something? Like what’s been going on with your personal life?”

Hyungwon sips on his coffee and decides that he really doesn’t know. All he knows is that he hangs out with Minhyuk at least three to four times a week and they never run out of topics to talk about or do together because Minhyuk had invited him to the museum exhibition this Friday.

 

 

“I made a friend?”  
“What kind of friend did you make to be so busy that you can’t be even meet me in a month?”

 

That’s kind of true. It wasn’t a very nice friend move on his own part but at least Wonho wasn’t mad. Wonho was always understanding and maybe it was selfish for Hyungwon to keep the details of Minhyuk to himself. He did assume that perhaps Wonho would call up Kihyun as they did mention catching up at the social. Except the social was many months and weeks ago now, and right now, the focus was between Wonho and himself only.

“Remember Minhyuk?”  
“Minhyuk, you mean Kihyun’s colleague and friend who’s in the Visual Design department?”

 

Wonho somehow looks surprised. Maybe he didn’t expect Hyungwon to click with the other right away or something even more. He’s somehow not convinced that Hyungwon spends so much time with the other and that he’s put into second place.

“Yea, we’ve been hanging out these days. Sorry, dick move on my part but Minhyuk sometimes drops by for dinner you know. I’ll tell him to come for dinner another day if you would like. My skills are probably rusty now having not gone for a while. I can meet you for the regular this Tuesday.”

Wonho accepts. But he also notices the change in tone when Hyungwon mentions Minhyuk and when he offers to invite Minhyuk to come with them and that he could call Kihyun does Hyungwon’s eyes seem to light up. It’s happiness maybe, or the steps of falling in love unconsciously.

 

- 

 

When Friday comes, both of them meet up at the intersection of the street that is close to both of their addresses. It’s a Van Gogh exhibit and Minhyuk tells him that it’s amazing because the art work inspires him and offers so many stories that tell and to see and Hyungwon agrees. He had never really thought much of art. He had only known that tickets can sometimes cost too heftily and that the last time he had picked up a pencil to draw or a paintbrush to paint was that required art class in the first year of high school. He briefly remembers getting a grade of a B+ or something but other than that, Hyungwon thinks he lacks much artistic talent.

He likes things simplified and seeing Van Gogh’s art are something more complex than simple but still simple enough to interpret unlikes Picasso and his multiple muses and wives. He hears Minhyuk tell him how Van Gogh fell into depression and tried to eat pain and had cut off his ear and about how he only became famous after he died.

It’s unfortunate. Hyungwon hopes that his life doesn’t end in similar misery and because if there’s anything that he can relate to in the entire time viewing post after post of murals and art pieces, he thinks that he likes the sunflower one the best. Maybe it’s too typical to choose an art work like that, but he thinks that sunflowers always direct their attention to the sun and in some way, Minhyuk was possibly like the sun and he were the flowers. Because all this time that Minhyuk speaks or had spoken, Hyungwon pays him the upmost attention that he has like an earnest student hoping to learn more from a good professor. He’s like a sponge absorbing all he knows about Minhyuk from what he likes like certain sweets to his apparent allergic distain of cucumbers.

“But they’re refreshing.”  
“Cucumbers? No. Not for me. If you ever screw me with a cucumber, I will end you.”  
“Haha, okay.”

 

>>

But back to the present and they’ve just finished viewing the entire gallery does Hyungwon mention if Minhyuk likes bowling.

“My friend, Wonho’s wondering if you would like to join us for bowling. He said he would call Kihyun too to see if he would like to go.”  
“Sure, I’m down. Losers treat the next coffee run.”

 

Minhyuk may like coffee but coffee runs in Hyungwon's blood streams. Except Minhyuk is competitive but so is Kihyun and if you pair the two together, you get a very enthusiastic pair dying to win anything. So when Friday comes and they all go out to bowl, the teams have been divided into Wonho and Hyungwon (for old friend’s sake, they deserve to catch up too) and Kihyun with Minhyuk. But even as the game goes, Hyungwon and Minhyuk both score the winning leads for their team and it honestly makes more sense for a match against each other after two rounds of teamwork.

 

“You bowl and never told me?”  
“Hey, I just told you like 25% of myself so far. Well, now you know right? Bowling is a side hobby of mine. So now, I’m going to beat you for this one because I come here every two weeks.”  
“Ahhh, we’ll see about that.”

 

If Minhyuk is about skill and luck then luck was purely on Hyungwon’s side because he manages to get three strikes in between rounds and although Minhyuk’s really good getting mainly eight and nine pins, nothing beats strikes. Hyungwon comes out victory and Wonho’s next to him all proud and patting him on the back and Hyungwon gives Wonho a really large bear hug. It’s kind of cute the height difference and he definitely misses the side eye that Minhyuk gives because a good game it was, he wants a hug too. Kihyun notices the way that Minhyuk seems to gaze at Hyungwon as if possessively and lingers around too longer after they decide to leave. What Kihyun doesn’t know is that the duo live nearby but also the two are getting closer and closer to mere comfort.

 

That night, Minhyuk decides to stay over at Hyungwon’s for the night. He rationalises that since Hyungwon had stayed over previously, this one should be no different. And it is, to an extent, similar.

“You’re sleeping over?”  
“Yea?”

Minhyuk says so as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Hyungwon looks as if in disbelief because the other isn’t drunk at this point and can perfectly walk fine back home and it’s only just 9pm. In case Hyungwon doesn’t look confused, Minhyuk takes out the extra shirt he had in his bag all along because he had brought a change of clothes and Hyungwon can’t will himself to say no.

 

“We’re having a sleepover, Hyungwon. Aren’t you glad to see me?”  
“Yea, if you make us do something that looks anything like a girls’ teenager sleepover jam, I’m kicking you out though.”

 

Minhyuk huffs in disbelief because how dare he! He had prepared face masks for each other for a chill session while maybe listening to ambient music of some sort and just to wind down. Like a mini spa treatment that costs less than a great fraction of the cost.

 

“So you don’t want to use my face masks?”  
“Oh, I mean, I'm down.”  
“Exactly.”

Hyungwon has the tendency to look sheepish a lot or maybe sometimes kind of dumbed down in front of Minhyuk and he wonders what’s wrong with his brain. He’s pretty sure that his intelligence just decreases by like a mere quarter because every time Minhyuk starts talking to him, he feels his face turn red and his palms turning sweaty. If Minhyuk notices, he pretends not to because Hyungwon looks shy and cute and it does things to him.

 

Since Hyungwon only has one bed despite having an additional guest room but no extra bed, Minhyuk can sleep in his room. He had previously considered sleeping on the floor but the bed was his haven and sleep was almost everything to him and therefore he was not going to sacrifice his bed for his own body.

They lay in bed together with the face masks on after they shower. They are very close (in proximity) but comfortable. Perhaps about a small ruler away?

“How did you like today?”  
“It’s been nice. I can’t believe that you won though. Like I would have thought my skills were something to doubt but you-

Hyungwon shushes Minhyuk by placing a finger in front of the other’s mouth as if telling him to pause. One hand pats Minhyuk on the back as if a sign for “good job” and Minhyuk takes that as a sign to snuggle closer because he actually has a thing for cuddles in bed and since they’re bros, Hyungwon won’t mind right?

“It’s not good to be so competitive all the time.”  
“You’re just not competitive at all.”

Hyungwon pretends not to hear that and just combs through the other’s hair. It’s soft. As he breathes, he realizes that Minhyuk smells nothing like what he does at home. There’s no smell of Tangarines, Oolong or anything woody. He smells of clean linen and realises that the other borrowed his toiletries. Not that he minds.

“I’m so glad that you don’t use Dove’s Cucumber body wash.”  
“Actually-

Minhyuk thumps him in the chest and it’s some kind of force because Hyungwon clutches his chest.

“Dude, I was kidding. I used to use that before I switched my body wash though.”  
“Well, I’m so glad that you don’t now.”

 

Hyungwon may never understand why Minhyuk doesn’t like cucumbers but that’s okay. None of the side dishes that his mom makes him contains any cucumbers either. Minhyuk goes back to cuddling with him and Hyungwon feels like he would melt. They’re in this position that’s so intimate that he’s sure that even “bros” don’t do. Like if they did, this was like “no homo.” It reminds him so much of his past relationships be it girls or boys because he’s bisexual. He’s never really cuddled with anyone before, and this was very new.

Minhyuk senses that Hyungwon is thinking long and hard. He’s interested in everything that Hyungwon knows and sees in perspective. The other makes him feel so calm and delighted when he can just be the opposite. Possibly loud and hyper when excited, he seems to blab without thinking. Or in speaking so much, he starts to overthink and worries if he said something wrong. Since Hyungwon doesn’t talk that much, they’re pure opposites. Hyungwon seems to know what’s he’s doing and Minhyuk seems like he knows what he’s doing.

 

“Stop thinking so much.”

 

Minhyuk is looking at him eyes bright and concerned and he looks tenderly soft. Hyungwon resists his urges in looking directly at Minhyuk because it’s all too much. Because everything Minhyuk does screams "look and focus at me" with squiggly letters and in all capitals in Hyungwon's brain because the other had become his priority in too many ways to count.

 

“Are you always this snuggly with a friend?”

 

There’s a second before Minhyuk replies but when he does, there’s the slightest grin or smirk or something in between that he chooses to make with his face before pushing his own body even further, burrowing into Hyungwon’s chest. At any second, he can hear the other’s heartbeat.

 

“I like cuddles in bed. Don’t judge.”  
"So you're really just 5 years old."

Minhyuk whines. He whines like he's -20 years because he's an actual baby that Hyungwon is growing to adore and admire.

"Stop, big boys can cuddle too! You're just missing out, but no you have me so!" :)

 

 

The open ceiling above them displays the night sky with small stars that dazzle in the darkness. The moon is nowhere to be found but with the amount of stars that seem to decorate the entire space, it feels like they’re in the galaxy that belongs just to themselves.

 

 

\---

 

At work, Hyungwon notices himself wandering off. He’s barely in his seat at times always rushing for the coffee machine or walking near the elevators and it’s nothing like his usual self. Wonho had jokingly asked if he had a stick up his ass or something to be so agitated and even if he replies there isn’t, there kind of is.

Time is approaching. The deadlines are nearing. Although Hyungwon has managed to pave way for all the new assignments to be done and cleared, he has a new internal struggle. He’s 99% sure that it’s Minhyuk because the other can be so distracting. The way Minhyuk leans into his touch whether or not it is conscious or not bothers him. The bright and childish look the other has on when he cracks a joke or does something despicably dumb gets him. Was he simply falling down a rabbit hole. Potentially speaking? Yes. Statistically speaking, the amount of feelings he has for the other can no longer be rejected or denied at this point.

“Dude, where’s your mind? You’re having this really soft look right now out of nowhere so are you like daydreaming or something?”

 

Hyungwon didn’t even see Wonho coming near him. Usually, his reflexes were quick. These days, they had been quite slow to process.

“The project’s just been bothering me a bit.”  
“Really?”

 

Wonho plays pretend. There’s no way that Hyungwon get’s all soft thinking about a project unless he’s into that. Like a kink, maybe? But having known Hyungwon for a good five years now, the other separates work with personal life, so this was not it.

Their conversation is somewhat brief. But what leaves Hyungwon hanging is when Wonho tells him that he looks way too soft for his complex Python wired project he has due three days from now and he seems to have his head in his clouds.

 

Minhyuk though is slightly better but not much of a difference. He’s still good and sharp at work. He can point out what works and what doesn’t. But whenever he sees models lined up in front of him, he often finds himself dissatisfied. He can’t joke around with these strangers and even if he did, the strong possibility of him landing a date with a hot guy or two wasn’t something he was interested in.

“Minhyuk, you’re going to need to pull in an additional model for our presentation. One of them called in sick, and the presentation is three days away.”  
“Okay.”

 

Minhyuk wants to pull Hyungwon in. Sure, the other doesn’t have an agency but he’s good looking. Like really good looking that Minhyuk can’t comprehend because what else is there to say. Hyungwon is also tall so what were the chances. He notifies the board that he’ll just do that and by impulse, he pulls out the board phone and dials for the IT department’s number, and punches in the extension for Hyungwon.

 

“Hello? Hyungwon from the IT Department speaking.”  
“Can you model for me this Thursday? Which is just three days away?”

 

Hyungwon is surprised to hear Minhyuk calling him at work. He also knows that his own project is due the same day but he’s loyal and maybe too good to be true.

“W-what time? I need to know to prioritise because I’ve got my own project due that day too.”

 

There’s a silence on the phone. Minhyuk doesn’t hang up but he’s having second thoughts. He doesn’t want to bother Hyungwon because he knows how much the other has been working on it because Hyungwon tells him whenever they meet. He can simply pull another model in. There was no difference. No big deal.

 

“You know actually Hyungwon-I can-

Hyungwon’s eyes widen and as if by impulse he replies, “No Minhyuk. I’ll be your model. I’m willing to sacrifice my time to be your model. So just tell me what time and I’ll come upstairs and I’ll also finish my project too.”

He’s stunned. Of himself. Of all those words he never knew that he could say that declares how much he’s willing to go and do for a “bro” and maybe even more. Is he a masochist? Hyungwon doesn’t know. On the line, Minhyuk’s voice seems to break a little because this a lot. Honesty was one thing but the amount of effort and reliance of bonding this "bro" romance was too real.

“Thanks. Thanks a lot Hyungwon.”

 

 

 

And for the short days before their deadlines, Minhyuk doesn’t drop by for dinner. They don’t contact nor see each other. Because Minhyuk feels a little too guilty and he’s afraid that even the favourite donuts that he brings to Hyungwon won’t make it up and because Hyungwon is too nice and kind for him.

Hyungwon kind of forgets that Minhyuk didn’t come over and he just packs away the excess food that he had cooked into storage containers. He’ll bring them to work and give them to Minhyuk that day. His heart and mind feels kind of strange. A bit lonely even despite the steady pressure pulling him through into handing in something important.  
Hyungwon goes to work two hours early and leaves three hours after his usual leave time. SO no, he doesn’t see Minhyuk at all. His colleagues assume that he’s just being a perfectionist trying to get everything perfect and right but at least he has company. Wonho is there all confused because Hyungwon isn’t going to share details when he seems to be coding for his life with his fingers flying and his brain working on overdrive that he think that on the day fo the deadline, his brain would be equivalent to a fried egg.

 

 

 

“Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon doesn’t hear Wonho talking to him. He’s too focused on finishing up the last couple of paragraphs yets to code because once he’s through, he’s finished. He can wrap things up and fainlly go home about 8-9 and maybe take a couple bites of dinner and drink some tea before heading to bed after a good shower.

“Hyungwon. My dude, talk to me. Why are you working overtime? You never work overtime or come to work early.”  
“Minhyuk needs me for his presentation.”

 

Wonho seems to know something as he pieces information together. Kihyun had told him some of what Minhyuk’s doing as of now and he can’t say that he’s surprised that Minhyuk had wanted Hyungwon to be there. Support? Sure.

 

“And you’re okay working overtime just to support him?”  
“Yea.”  
“But your project?”  
“Yea? I’m just finishing it up right now?”

 

Wonho is in disbelief because Hyungwon is nuts to finish that much in just a few hours of time. But also because Hyungwon never does things out of his comfort zone and this was also out of his comfort zone.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what are you doing to support Minhyuk?  
“He needs me to model a few suits for him.”

Wonho recalls back to the conversation all four of them had at the bar. Minhyuk did mention needing models but if anything, agencies had plenty for sure. It also wasn’t like that the company was not associated or acquainted to any either. There were plenty to pick from!

 

“So he specifically asked you to model.”  
“Yea?”

At some point, Hyungwon the robot feels like a goddamn robot because he doesn’t understand what the big deal is that Wonho is making the situation to be. But Wonho, who clearly knows a thing or two about friends, bromances and relationships does.

“At what point were you ever comfortable in public?"

Hyungwon is silent.

 

 

 

"Minhyuk specifically asked you to model for him when he could easily pick up a phone and request one. There are so many models that can easily be used but it had to be you. If he’s calling you out of convenience that’s one thing, but if he knew that you also had a project due the same day then either he’s being an inconsiderate dick or he just really really wants you there and that’s overstepping the “bro” code. But my man, the fact that you’re this loyal or to good to be true for anyone means that you are so whipped for Lee Minhyuk.”

 

Hyungwon stops typing. As if normal Hyungwon mode is back, he turns to Wonho giving him the “what are you talking about” face but almost gives himself a whiplash. He had never considered himself to be whipped for anyone. In his past relationships, he was always the one pursued by others, he never did anything else other than just being himself. But this, was different. Wonho could see it. The other was like some kind of detective pulling points of evidence together and Hyungwon was making it obvious for others to see.

 

“Don’t you realise anything, Hyungwon? You’re in love. With a friend. By the sounds of how much time you spend together, you’ve fallen very deep. Now it’s just up to you to figure out if Minhyuk is gay, for one, and two, if he would reciprocate.”

 

“What are you - some love coach?”  
“No. But what the heck Hyungwon - I can’t believe you’re falling in love. I feel so accomplished to see this happening.”

Wonho taps him on the back and Hyungwon just moans in misery because _ohmygod, what is happening right now, what is going on and what will change?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you've already read up to this point, thank you very much for reading! But first I've found that I've pretty much plotted out exactly how I want to read this fic, so as you have probably noticed this will be part of a series. A mini one of sort. Now the reason why I'm posting this is a DISCLAIMER. If you've noticed, I've added new tags. There will be angst with hurt and comfort. And all I can say is, you can expect more in PART 2 after all of this being PART 1. So if I'm getting your hopes up, thanks, but beware? :) Cheers!


	4. Model Life

Needless to say, Hyungwon ends up handing in his project a day early before the deadline and his supervisors are pleasantly surprised and glad that they promoted someone so hardworking. He’s noted down as pretty much MVP to the department with a couple others. So when Thursday comes, Hyungwon actually meets Minhyuk on the way to work for once and he gives the other the extra food he had cooked. He puts them, (the glass Tupperware) in a red, recyclable tote because environmentally friendly products are the trend and should be the trend because he believes that the earth should be green and therefore people should make the effort to help sustain and maintain the earth.

 

“Hey, here’s the food I cooked the other day. I figured that you would probably need to eat some actual food other than croissants, cereal and ramen.”

“Oh my gosh, you’re like the best. The greatest friend ever. Like seriously, you cook great, cuddle and listen to me, you’re like the ideal partner you know. Like anyone who gets together with you is like so lucky!”

 

Hyungwon’s brain goes something like: _Yea, but because of you, my standards have suddenly become so high because you’re pretty much perfect for me but like I don’t even know if you’re like gay so like, I’m pretty disadvantaged right now. Especially because you’re sending me so much signals that my gay radar isn’t even working._

Minhyuk wraps his arms around Hyungwon to give him a really warm and nice hug and Hyungwon just wants to stay like this for just a moment. The other smells great as he usually does and Hyungwon’s feelings can’t. So he just gives a small smile because his brain is working enough to say anything functional and coherent.

Going to work together just feels nice. Minhyuk walks and giggles and it kinds of feeling like a middle school date or two because it’s so innocent and nice with just the two of them together. Somewhere along the way though, Minhyuk tells him more details regarding the presentation and as Hyungwon thinks he’s actually going to die because what the actual heck, Minhyuk had forgotten to tell him the most important details regarding the presentation and because he had slept well last night but not well enough to handle the sudden news.

 

“Right, so you’re going to be changing into three suits roughly? I made you like the main star of our show so like hey, our CEO is going to recognize you! Isn’t that just great? You just need to strut out and present the suit before changing into another one. Okay?”

Wait. What. He’s going to need to walk. An actual catwalk. Did Minhyuk mention anyone about the CEO there? No. Nor the crowd present in the showroom either. What had made Minhyuk so convinced that he can do this without any practice and that he’s the right one for this?  
_Uhhhhmm. Ahhhhhh. Errrrr, alright._

 

“Minhyuk, why didn’t you tell me this earlier? Like what if I had stage-fright? How do you even know that I can even walk like a model?”

 

Except in reality he doesn’t have stage-fright. He’s just very concerned about everything else.  
Of course, Minhyuk doesn’t really have an answer to that. He feels like it’s him versus the world right now, and Minhyuk is part of the world maybe until Minhyuk gives him a small pat on his back and firmly tells him,

“I believe in you and saw potential. So you’re going to kick ass okay? I’ll be there with you too behind the curtains so you can save your jiggly jumbled feelings backstage and I’ll help you calm down. Besides, if you had stage fright, you would already be frozen by now.”

Hyungwon takes a deep breath. If anything, there’s a lot to learn about Minhyuk. One thing to definitely take note is, surprises come with Minhyuk. Good or bad. Mental note taken. 

 

“Does my department know about this?”  
“Yep. I told them too.”

 

“Great.”  
Wonderful. Spazz-tastic. Hyungwon hopes his knees don’t turn into jelly because his hands are slightly trembling from the sudden adrenaline rush because, please, at least give a guy some warning next time.

 

\----

 

Behind the scenes, Hyungwon strangely feels in and out of place. He’s with other males who actually know what they’re doing because they’re obviously models and he’s like an IT programmer? But through observation, he walks pretty much like them almost so there’s nothing to quite worry about. Minhyuk keeps pumping him up by telling him all kinds of jokes, and Hyungwon thinks it’s kind of nice to have your own pump man.

“Look Hyungwon, don’t be nervous, and just like walk outside okay? Like you know your “blank” face? Yea, just keep that face on. Walk as if you don’t give a care about the world because that’s usually how you look but with some swagger.”

 

It’s so comforting to hear that he has a pretty stoic, b*tch face going on but he guesses that it’s a compliment. Kind of.

 

“But Hyungwon, you also have a really nice face okay. So you’re already acing the game okay. Like you look pretty hot coming from a guy, so like have some confidence okay?”

 

So he looks hot now? Hyungwon feels flattered and it kind of boosting his ego, but that’s kind of embarrassing. As he looks at the mirror, he sees that the stylists have given him a paid of glasses to wear and if anything, he thinks that he just looks more nerdy. But as the show starts, Hyungwon’s heart beats. There’s nothing normal about walking in a fashion show of sort and when it’s his turn, Minhyuk slaps him on the butt to tell him to go and walk and suddenly he’s out into public display and he walks somewhat arrogantly because Minhyuk told him so.

On stage though, he blends in like all the models before and after him. Hyungwon sees people staring at him and he wonders which of them is the CEO but it really does not matter. What matters is, the moment he goes backstage, he has to change into another suit and it’s really hectic. He pulls of his trousers as fast as possible as someone helps change his shirt and helps his put on the next jacket and as he’s doing that, someone’s fixing his makeup and putting more hairspray into his hair. It’s so much work in so little time that he doesn’t notice Minhyuk’s presence that much despite the other being right there near him. But, Minhyuk sees him when he shrugs off his shirt after only unbuttoning a few buttons because he’s got to change his entire suit. But what Minhyuk pays attention to are the lean and defined muscle definition that’s been hiding because dang, Hyungwon actually has six pack abs and it’s actually really attractive suddenly seeing his friend take off his shirt.

 _Oh my_. Minhyuk can feel his ears reddening because he did not expect himself to have such perverted thoughts. But they had been happening a lot recently ever since he had met Hyungwon that at some point, he felt like Hyungwon’s presence was simply rude. Rude because Minhyuk had always thought that he favoured girls and suddenly Hyungwon comes into his life and the other looks every aspect delicious and fantastic. Like was it possible for someone like him to turn gay?

 

 _I've clearly underestimated my potential of seeing Hyungwon as just good looking._  
_He's far more than just good looking._  
_He's a freaking adonis about to give anyone a heart attack right now, and I'm feeling pretty attacked emotionally, physically, and mentally?!!_  
_Like, since when and how can he transform from nerdy chic to looking like a dandy snack?_

 

It’s only a couple moments but Hyungwon’s out again walking and as Minhyuk watches the monitor, Hyungwon is pretty much a pro. A professional model without training that is gliding through the catwalk looking so dandy because Minhyuk had handpicked the suits personally. Hyungwon didn’t even need any more reassuring after the first walk. It seemed as if the other didn’t even need more tips and tricks to begin with. Displaying the suit in his most structured and form while looking regal af. That's some witchcraft. 

 

Only until after the demonstration of a presentation and with Hyungwon casually posing with the other models on stage and backstage with a bit of newspress does Minhyuk actually have a chance to speak to Hyungwon. Further mentioning, Hyungwon had done so well that Minhyuk spots a couple female reporters grabbing multiple shots of his friend posing because yes, Chae Hyungwon is a fine speciman and everyone deserves to see him.

Hyungwon decides to capture this experience as one of kind. He stores it away somewhere in his brain and links it to “model” and “Minhyuk.” When Minhyuk slowly walks up to him looking all proud like a mother at a son’s graduation, Hyungwon realises that he feel’s really great. As if he’s on top of the world for some kind of accomplishment that happened but isn’t quite as so.

 

 

 

 

“My my, who do I have here? Professional and going to be famous model without much help necessary!”

Minhyuk speaks to him with a smile so wide that Hyungwon thinks that the other’s jaw is going to drop some point because the other looks so happy for him. It’s only 1pm now and he thinks that they should grab for lunch right now, because, a little celebration was okay. Something like a start to a milestone? They hug and say goodbye to everyone there because they’re actually office employees that are about to go on a break and Hyungwon still hasn’t changed back to his own suit because there’s nothing quite like a expensive and fresh suit straight from the Spring collection to add to the addition sitting in his closets. Oh and as a bonus, he’s able to keep all the suits that he had wore for display so that’s just very exciting.

As the two enter the elevator, Minhyuk claims that they’re going to visit a new place this time because why not.

 

“I need to show everyone how hot you look right now. Like if I can, I would like go to every floor and have you walk around because hello?! You can freaking be in a James Bond or Kingsman movie because you’re looking so sleek. Like damn, that’s sexy!”

 

Minhyuk makes Hyungwon feel so much like a teenage girl that he thinks that he’s most likely blushing with the shade of pink turning red any moment now because Minhyuk gives him too much compliments. What’s with him being hot and attractive as well? Apparently, Minhyuk actually has the guts to do this because they stop right at Hyungwon’s IT floor for a quick demonstration because Hyungwon actually needs to grab his coat because the weather is slightly cooler today and even the quickest route passes by Wonho.

 

“Show them who you are. Go!”

 

Minhyuk wants to add “baby” but they’re not dating and he doesn’t know what’s going on in his love life right now either nor his acceptance spectrum of boys and girls so he stops right there.

Hyungwon decides that Minhyuk can perhaps see where he works too and like a guide or something he pulls Minhyuk along with him and it’s kind of funny because the IT department is pretty much quiet but then Hyungwon is suddenly coming over but despite not walking differently, there’s like a spotlight or halo effect because Hyungwon looks like the best thing that’s ever walked into the department with his new suit and makeover that Hyungwon tries so hard not to smirk because yes, the suit is so nice so hi.

Almost all heads turn in disbelief in awe because Chae Hyungwon looking sleek and as he tries to be subtle (which is pretty much not possible at this point) Wonho’s jaw drops because never in a thousand years did he expect his friend to look this good for work. Nonetheless, Hyungwon isn’t working today until later because he’s going to eat first.

 

.  
.  
.  
.

“You look good. Never would have estimated that you would surpass my in looking good in a suit. I'm pretty envious.”

It’s a compliment. A definite one because majority of the time, Wonho usually comes to work more stylish than Hyungwon and to receive such a compliment is a blessing. Minhyuk though also captures attention because he’s wearing a burgundy, velvet suit with a matching blue and maroon striped tie to match trails behind Hyungwon like nobody’s business. It’s quite clear, that he’s from the design department. If not, then at least, he's clearly from fashion side of the company.

Wonho takes a quick glance between the two and based off the way they’re currently dressing, it’s hard not to say no to either of them if they asked him of a favour. But by their elegant outfits, and with no words necessary, they ooze class and wealth that seems slightly intimidating.

 

“Y-you two heading out now for lunch?”

 

“Mmmh, yea. We’re going out for lunch.” Hyungwon gathers some items from his desk and reaches for his coat. Wonho wants to ask if it’s only them two, but he’s not going to ask that because he realises that it’s quite obvious that it’s them two. And only, them two as he already had his lunch break.

 

“Care to grab me an extra muffin on the way back?”  
“No.”

 

Hyungwon jokingly pats Wonho on his back because haha, nice try, but because good friends act like dicks to each other sometimes and that’s what he’s been doing to maintain their friendship.

 

“Please?”

 

Minhyuk is of course, too nice, and tells the other that yes, they’ll grab him a muffin on the way back and Wonho is assured and secretly happy because Minhyuk seems to suit Hyungwon so well. He inspects them, the two together, the visuals to the height differences and in personalities in general suit very well.

 

“Bye, I’ll see you later.”  
“Have fun on your date.”

Hyungwon doesn’t need to turn around to see that cheeky smile that Wonho has on. But he wonders if they’re like going on a date because they are fancily dressed and they have been getting closer now but what were the requirements for a date? What was the difference between a normal hang out with a friend and a romantic date? Was it the feelings that were involved? Did both parties need to share platonic feelings or what was it? Minhyuk’s ears turn a bit pink and he’s feeling every inch shy after he hears Wonho’s brisk comment. It was all talk and pretty much nothing, but it meant something. With what they were both wearing, it was actually pretty suitable to enter a higher end restaurant for lunch. They would definitely fit the dress code. But if it was a date, they could also order some wine right?

 

They’re both a bit shy as they both enter the elevator. The awkwardness is evident through the entire ride down to the lobby as they’re both contemplating the same thing. But to date? As they leave, Minhyuk pulls on Hyungwon’s arm as if telling the other to move faster.

“Come on, let’s go. I’ve got a place I want to go that’s not too far because I’ve got something to tell you.”


	5. Saccharine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourself, I've loaded this up with your favourite concept, angst. But I've added in some humour to brace it. Hopefully, you can deal :) Thanks for reading!  
> Also, depending how I edit this, PART 1 will be finished in either the next chapter or the one after, so we'll see. Thank you for much, PART 2 will be up soon. Just don't anticipate too much because this amateur here is well, still configuring.  
> 

* * *

 

The pull was not light but not exactly forceful either. But there’s meaning to it, like the reason why people choose to wake up earlier for certain reason because perhaps, they have a goal they would like to accomplish or something to do. In this case, this is Minhyuk. Handsome from the face to below his knees with a sparkling personality to match and impulses that seem to come and go like the vividness of his own behaviours when he’s drunk.

Minhyuk is dynamic, strong willed and always looking out for more. Hyungwon is much more reserved. And so Hyungwon finds himself so easily swallowed by everything that Minhyuk does because opposites do attract maybe and suddenly it’s scary. Frightening even because there’s so much that he does not know but wants to know but the moment he does, he will fall. Like a push into an open pond with opportunities running open to him and so much more.

 

Minhyuk will always be himself and Hyungwon will always be his own identity.

Hyungwon had a clear identity of who he was and who he had become to be through the many years of education and life, he knew ever since perhaps since the last few years of high school transitioning into post-secondary that he liked both girls and boys. His parents were accepting of that and didn’t question. Hyungwon was a grown man, he could do whatever he wanted and like whoever he chose. His parents felt that after all, everyone was their own person and that to disturb and force your opinion on anyone would just do harm. So when to this day, he’s just trying to figure out if his feelings have possibly sunken any deeper than they should be, he know’s that he’s unhealthily hooked.

 

But Minhyuk, it was hard to say. Coming from a semi-supportive family he felt little attraction to others. Perhaps, he never quite had a crush either. The girls that he had met and thought were pretty always remained friends and even if he felt that sometimes they treated him a little special, he didn’t know what to make of it. He was friendly to all. He treated people the same way whether or not others noticed or not and if they liked him and befriended him, Minhyuk was happy. He was happy as long as others were happy. So if all this time, his mother had wished for him to have a girlfriend, he may have gotten one. But this entire time, his mother had no wishes for him but for him to be happy only and so far right now, he was happy.

Happy because he had found someone that was so genuine and true that it made Minhyuk fall a little bit harder every time he spoke with Hyungwon. Was it possible for a person to share the same values so much to the point that at times, you don’t even need to talk to understand? As if when sometimes after work, and when Minhyuk came to sleepover, they just knew to go to bed right away without any disturbances. Sleep was priority, food could come later when they wake up.

 

And somewhere along this point, he wonders if Hyungwon was really just a good friend or this entire time, unbeknownst to himself, he had feelings for the other and the other had it for him too. But was Minhyuk the most oblivious person in the world despite his observational skills for others, yes.

\----

A few days ago, Minhyuk had called Kihyun over the phone during supper for the time he was actually home and not at Hyungwon’s house because the other’s home literally became his main homestay for some reason. There was food in the fridge though, because Hyungwon had gave him food and so, there was no need to eat Frosted Flakes and ramen.

 

“Kihyun, I’ve got a very important question.”  
“Yea?”

Minhyuk fiddles with his pen as he’s trying to think setting aside his work drafts apart, he spins the pen as if that’s the pace his brain is thinking, because there was just so much to contemplate about and Hyungwon was one of those things right now.

 

“What’s the difference between being “bros” and actually being more than that?”

Kihyun tells him to elaborate. Minhyuk tells the other how he eats and practically lives at Hyungwon’s house, and how they share jokes, and barely have any disagreements on anything. It just seemed perfect.

 

“You know what’s difficult though? I’m just naturally give others ‘skinship’ and yea, I like him but do I like “like” him?”

Kihyun wants to tell the Minhyuk that he’s very very gay. Even for “bros.” This was just pure gayness or maybe love to the point where you practically admire the other for everything just like the first few stages of a progressing relationship.

 

“How do you feel about him if say, you dated him?”

It would feel nice. Very nice. It felt like a soulmate of sort. Someone who understood and knew his boundaries and they both seemed to wear the pants of some kind of relationship or something. They both initiated at the right time and it was just pure complementation of each other. Together.

 

“I think it would be comfortable. We wouldn’t argue-  
“Just like a married couple.”

Minhyuk had never considered that. They seemed like a married couple? Since when and how was cooking for a bro or showering at a place that was just convenient and just conveniently giving hugs and cuddles anything -not “bromance?”

“Uhh, so I’m gay?” There are light bulbs in his head but like he’s still confused, because he thinks that there’s still the slightest possibility that he may like girls, but he hasn’t seen any since, and even when he sees them, Minhyuk’s distance and doesn’t even bother to check anyone out. If he’s certain the last time that counts as him checking someone out was when Hyungwon was changing backstage. But Hyungwon was pretty, and pretty as in hands down gorgeous so even a straight guy would check that fine treat out, right? Oh, but Hyungwon’ s lips do look really plump and maybe once or twice, Minhyuk had wondered what it would be like to just touch the other’s lips because were they as soft as they looked?

.  
.  
.

“I’m so sorry to tell you this, but Minhyuk, I don’t think you were even a bendy ruler to start with because all of this that you’re telling me is just pure gay. Like do I need to spell this out for you? Capital G-A-Y!”

 

_Gay._  
_Lee Minhyuk was gay._  
_And he didn’t even know himself this entire time._  
_Mind-blowing._

 

“Hey, you don’t need to make it sound like I’m the dumbest thing in the world!” Minhyuk whines into the phone because Kihyun sounds like a really pissed off, mother for some reason and he thinks that it’s a bit too much.

“Well, I had to ‘cause in this case, you definitely are.” Minhyuk can hear the other dramatically rolling his eyes because seriously, Kihyun could be such a diva at times and Minhyuk doesn’t appreciate the sassiness. He was the sassy one, and no one could beat a sassy Minhyuk.

 

>

 

When Minhyuk tells him that they’re going somewhere, Hyungwon had expected maybe a lunch to a new cafe or a bar somewhere close by. Minhyuk just happens to go wherever he wants and Hyungwon doesn’t ask, limit or push the other to tell him where they’re going. He just follows. They end up walking towards the more traditional and heritage based parts of town where homemade meals are offered in abundance and variety and where comfort food is widely appreciated.

Minhyuk finally stops walking though and goes in a Korean restaurant. Hyungwon may have expected Italian but this was fine too. He did like Korean food that tasted better than his own. Not that he could even compare his own quick dinners to food that seemed to be made with love and care.

 

“You know, when were walking, I thought that we would get foreign food or something. But I’m cool with this.”  
“Yea? That’s great. I thought that you know, we could have a longer walk today and maybe do some more activities afterwards.”

 

For once, Hyungwon notices that Minhyuk seems pensive, a little distant, and a little too quiet. It’s a different aura than his usual one and when he’s less talkative and impulsive on ideas and topics as the other had settled to being reserved. It’s something more mature and maybe it has something to do with Minhyuk in general because he’s a complex character and Hyungwon may have underestimated the other a bit too much.

They don’t really talk over lunch. Minhyuk somehow keeps fidgeting and Hyungwon gets distracted because suddenly, his phone is ringing up. If the news was out by now, he’s landed as a fresh face as a potential model of course and is receiving all kinds of offers from casting agencies left and right. They’re ready to book him without further details or consultations necessary because they’re right in potential. Because Minhyuk had seen it all coming along that Hyungwon can definitely be a model but Hyungwon just doesn’t recognise that. He’s a nerd at heart and a nerd to the core.

For some reason though, Hyungwon’s phone keeps vibrating. He had it on silent mode as usual but his voicemail looks abnormally filled with a popup showing more than 12 messages left unheard.

 

“Hey Minhyuk, do you mind if I just check my voicemails, for a second?”

“Yea, go ahead.” Hyungwon notices how Minhyuk still acts distant to him compared to the treatment or attitude the other had given just before they visited his work place for lunch. Surely, there was nothing wrong with his department to make the other feel so gloomy? Or had he done something wrong? Did Minhyuk not like him suddenly or the attention he was receiving from the modelling agencies that Minhyuk had so strongly recommended him trying out for earlier?

He dials for his voicemail and one after the other, they are casting calls in some robotic voices, some actual human voices and some even in English and French. Hyungwon doesn’t need to bother to check what the other voicemails are after the first few.

 

_Greeting, we welcome you from IMG models to join our exclusive-_  
_FORD MODELS would like Chae Hyungwon to join us at-_  
_NEXT Agency would like to give an exlucisve offer to sign with-_  
_-_  
_-_  
_-_

 

Minhyuk turns to him with something of a proud smile. “I told you Hyungwon, you could be a model as a part-time. I told you that I saw potential in you and I was right. You could be famous, you can be everything. Don’t you want that?”

But would Hyungwon ever? Especially since he’s so involved with his work working full-time, does he need the extra part-time? What it would be like after an 8 hour shift to go on to another 5 hours or more of modelling and then heading to bed with an empty stomach before making the cycle work again. He doesn’t know if that’s what he wants. It seems awfully tiring somehow and if he was a face, so what? There were just as many handsome faces in the industry alone and his would easily be swept blind after at most even, a couple of weeks and months.

But Hyungwon doesn’t know if he wants this opportunity. So he justs shuts his phone off because voicemails will always be there. But Minhyuk was what his present was, as of right now, and there was nothing else standing in the way. If Minhyuk notices the nonchalance that Hyungwon has on his face, that’s good. Hyungwon isn’t planning to commit to fame and stardom right now, not if everything that he’s wanted is right in front of him.

Lunch finishes quickly. Hyungwon assumes that they would be heading back to work now but he doesn’t know which way they’ve come from and only Minhyuk knows where they’re going. But Minhyuk keeps walking farther and farther as they reach to the harbor nearby that has a small hump of a hill next to it. Minhyuk sits down on a bench that overlooks that view of the sea as they both climb up the small mound.

The view is landscape offering far and wide. One can see the lighthouse, the many boats on one side and the few swans that swim alone near the shore. There are no tourists or buyers at the harbor today. It’s mid afternoon, and the sky is clear with the fewest clouds remaining and all you see is the horizon. But Minhyuk’s thoughts are nothing as beautiful and crystal clear as what was before him. He was thinking into a frenzy.

 

 

“Don’t we have work to head back to?”

Hyungwon takes the seat next to Minhyuk. The other doesn’t answer him. Not in a few seconds or in a minute. Minhyuk is busy looking out far and wide and there’s a growing frown on his face that Hyungwon wants to smoothen because he’s going to get wrinkles if he frowns any longer. Hyungwon would have joked around that they had switched roles with the other now, thinking too much and him, just wanting the other to relax. After all, people did visit views like this to seeks some calm asylum by themselves and to sort all kinds of thoughts perhaps. They both had worked steadfastly the last couple of weeks, and maybe it made sense for them to take a break now. But right now, they had all the time in the world but not right and long enough all at once.

The breeze picks up. It’s blows Minhyuk’s blonde strands slightly and at the crisp, black shirt that he’s wearing. The velvet blazer is off and it all seems like a stunning dream until Minhyuk finally speaks.

“Hyungwon, I’ve got something to tell you.”  
 “Yea?”

 

“I’m leaving. I’m leaving for Milan in two weeks time. I’m so sorry I hadn’t told you. I registered for the trip within the company a few weeks before I met you and ever since we became close, it never crossed my mind until now. I’m going to be interning for a short while at an Italian branch. But you know that Italian craftsmanship is like one of the best in the world and I’ll bring home nice suits for both of us. But last thing, I actually-”

 

Minhyuk never finishes his sentence but the other doesn’t wait for him to go on. There was no need to. Hyungwon hears clearly, but wishes that he doesn’t. He wishes the wind was blowing so that he can ask the other to repeat what he just said, because what was all of this that he was hearing.

 

“Ahh-okay.” 

Hyungwon’s reply is brief, short and understanding because what else could he have done. He would not tell the other not to go because that was selfish of him and he had always wanted the good for others. But all and everything that Hyungwon that has stored high and deep for Minhyuk seems to sink. His heart feels heavy and they haven’t even done or meant anything more than just plain friendship. Their close ties seem to snap through time and Hyungwon ever wonders if all of this was just meant to break him. Fate was so kind. To have those that you love and care for so much, to be ones that break your heart the most.

 

Hyungwon finds it hard to swallow. It’s hard to comprehend but he understands. He understands because he had always wanted the best for others. Whether it be for chasing goals and dreams and achieving all that one can desire because that’s what he wants to allow. Hyungwon does not want to be a restriction or a limitation to anyone and he knows that no matter how much he cares, and because he cares, he will let those who desire adventure, freedom and success to go.

“Will you come back though? Or at least to visit me?”

 

Those words of hope are barely there. The words of “visiting me” makes him sound so hollow and lost. As if Minhyuk would visit me because Hyungwon suddenly thinks that perhaps, even at this point in time that Minhyuk was his everything and as a good friend, perhaps he was not seen in the same light. Was Minhyuk his lighthouse the entire time that he had met the other as he was struggling to find himself?

 

“Hyungwon, I’ll be back in 18 months. I’ll miss you when I’m gone Of course, I'll be back to visit you.”

It’s so frustrating, he has to wait 18 months until the other comes back. The fact that this entire time, Minhyuk had not told him all of this, makes him even more confused, mad and it just cloud his usually less emotional brain because what was this sudden overload. Had he known, perhaps he wouldn’t have invested so much feelings for the other. The time and energy was nothing compared to the many emotions and feelings that existed inside him. Time and energy was everything that he could give to anyone and even more for Minhyuk. So even if they were to replay this life again, and if Minhyuk never comes back, he would still have given his time and energy. His cooking, the food, the moments they share, the laughter and jokes and every single moment possible.

So technically, time and distance should not be the reason why their “bromance” was going to die. In fact, it didn’t have to die. But maybe all this time, they had not considered to DTR, define the relationship, in any means that made it all more difficult. Essentially, they were pining for each other.

But Hyungwon just finds his throat really dry, and his brain to compiled with overwhelming sources of information and news that his head hurts and everything and all hurts. Given time and distance, any relations could fall apart. There time differences were too difficult to handle. When one was awake, the other was asleep. Time had no where to fit in for the both of them to communicate.

Hyungwon says little and so does Minhyuk. Hyungwon looks at little longer at the beautiful view in front of him because that view was going to crumble the moment he left this place. This temporary solace that had been dug up after only a few months to only return back to the underworld of everything bland.

 

“I’ll miss you. Can I see you off on the day of your flight?”

Minhyuk tells him yes and that he’s leaving on a Thursday morning but forgets to tell Hyungwon which terminal and time.

 

 Being back at work is difficult. Hyungwon’s attention span capsizes to the size of a pea and Minhyuk just receives pats on the back from his team and a phone call from the management team confirming his leave for exchange.

 

\----

  

In compensation for Hyungwon’s sad feelings or the other’s efforts, Minhyuk really tries to make it up. He heads to Hyungwon’s house everyday after work or even when there is no work and the two try to make it up for all the time that would be lost and everything in between. It seems that at one point, Minhyuk lives there with his one suitcase of clothes just in Hyungwon’s space that there’s no use of living apart.

“What are you doing?”

Hyungwon looks at the mess that Minhyuk had created. There were clothes all over his and temporary, “their” bed and the other was fiddling with new clothing racks. Minhyuk looks at him as if it was obvious or at least gives him a really cheeky look.

 

“I’m going to leave some of my clothes here. So that when I need or feel the need to, I don’t need to bring anything with me. Your closet can fit some extra clothes can’t it? Sharing is caring.”

But besides that, Minhyuk thinks that it would be nice to add some versatility to the other’s wardrobe because other than black, grey, navy and other neutral colours, there were none. It was a very plain closet that looked very boring. 

“Besides, as a benefit, you can wear my clothes if you want! I have some very nice suits over here, and I’m sure you would like to.”

Yes, because Minhyuk had definitely eyed the other staring at his dazzling range of suits from a deep, forest green to a red and blue pinstriped one to more wearable ones that looked more subtle but had the finest elegance to them (in detailing).

“We’re going to be some classy gentlemen in and out of work, and with me here, you’re going to look A+++.”

 

 

 

Hyungwon makes sure to cook all of the other’s favorite dishes because he could only see the other’s happy face in front of food for so long. It was cute, how the other squealed at times and gave him warm hugs because, yes, the way to anyone’s heart was through food and Hyungwon was doing it all right. When Hyungwon’s mother comes over, they both head out into town for treats because although Hyungwon’s mother had wanted to see who Minhyuk was, it was hard for Hyungwon to see the other say hi and to leave Hyungwon’s side in less than two weeks later.

Their bonding moments become intimate. Less words spoken and just caresses if that counts if Hyungwon finds himself turning to look at Minhyuk when the other is sleeping and he just observes the other’s calm sleeping face as he brushes through the other’s hair. Minhyuk curls into his arms as if automatically and Hyungwon doesn’t want this to end.

 

“You’re going to miss me right?”

Hyungwon wants to ask this daily. Daily to confirm the fact that they still would have a connection when the other departs and returns half a year later. 18 months were long and not short at all. So many things could happen in a year and half.

“Oh my god, yes I will. We're bros for life, remember? I’m definitely going to text you!”

Hyungwon’s fingers latch loosely onto Minhyuk’s fingers because they’re still not dating. They’re just really close friends at this point and Minhyuk’s hands are the perfect size against his own and they’re warm compared to his cold palms.

 

 

Minhyuk manages to buy all the pastries and carbs that Hyungwon likes because he knows that the other favours them over all things. It’s such a bad guilty pleasure but if he can indulge the other, then he feels like this is all that he can do as a sorry and through living together for the last remaining week.

They hate to bring up when the departure date is but as days pass, the truth remains constant and it’s real. There’s less than one day remaining between Minhyuk’s early 7AM flight and the clock is still ticking, moving forward.

The two had eaten together for dinner and Minhyuk reminds Hyungwon that the other can’t cook so much anymore because he’s leaving and Hyungwon jokes that he could give the excess to Hyungwon but Minhyuk shakes his head saying no and Hyungwon just listens. He would always listen to Minhyuk. The other was day and night with chatters and whispers of secrets and news of all kinds and a storm was brewing over.

 

They’re on the couch together intertwined like a grapevine and the TV is left on. The news is on but the program goes softly as Hyungwon has the volume down so low. He just wants to focus and what is there and present because this is the last cradle of a hug and cuddle that he can get from his cuddle buddy and forever a good friend or bro. Minhyuk promises Hyungwon that he won’t cry because Minhyuk swears that the last time he cried was when he was bored and Hyungwon plays along.

“Sure, Minhyuk, sure.”  
“I’m being serious! I’m not lying!”

Hyungwon just nods because he’s going to pretend right now that he didn’t see Minhyuk almost burst into tears when the other found out that his favourite pair of animal socks had magically shrunk in the dryer because nobody told him that cashmere shrinks. But that was okay because Minhyuk had spares and extras in the variation of the many colorful socks that he owned; socks were the additional bonus to a highlight of any outfit (be it suits or when you’re just dressed casually from jeans to sweatpants).

 

The Lee Minhyuk before Hyungwon seems everything perfect but Hyungwon knows that the other is not. When Wonho had found out that Minhyuk was leaving and knew of the side effects that was clearly going to announce its presence after Minhyuk’s leave, he had called Kihyun super angry and pissed because what the hell, the management knew of this but Kihyun didn’t bother to tell Wonho. In Kihyun’s defense, he was swarmed up with the recent analysis of the company’s profit and notes of promotions so he too, barely knew anything either.

 

Hyungwon had tried his best in getting his best friend in relieving his anger but Wonho remains adamant that the next time he sees Minhyuk or Kihyun, he’s going to punch them to so hard that they’ll need hospital treatment because this was no way to treat anyone’s heart. Or poor pining soul to say the least. Hyungwon knows that Wonho is stubborn in his ways, but even if he knows that Minhyuk’s going to be leaving, this did not require violence. Peaceful confrontation was best. But there was none that could be done either way.

They were all human and Hyungwon, maybe a flaw that nobody saw coming, was that Hyungwon could also be too nice. He doesn’t want anyone to get more hurt than himself. It was okay for him to be hurt for him, and Minhyuk was to come back later and it made no sense for him to see Wonho mad because of him and to drag Kihyun to even more trouble. Clearly, he had not seen Minhyuk leaving but this too, was okay. Because in truth as Minhyuk had told him, the other had requested for an exchange of branches as a new experience to add into his own resume only a few weeks before that Minhyuk had met him and by then, the other had forgotten. So in reality, all things worked together and Hyungwon trusted fate and Minhyuk so that was that really matters.

 

So in this moment, they’re together and suddenly Hyungwon’s brain shuts off for something like the millionth time and maybe it’s the lack of sleep but for some reason, Hyungwon’s mind mistakes them both as dating for just this second and because Minhyuk is leaning on his chest so soft and cute with sleepy eyes, Hyungwon leans in to kiss Minhyuk.

 

 

To be certain, it was just a peck. There was no deep, French kissing because Hyungwon’s personality was shy and brief because this was already so straight-forward. Then the realisation draws on both of them and Hyungwon is so shocked because he did that. He had leaned in to kiss Minhyuk without confirming anything regarding both of them and he did not even know if Minhyuk liked him or if the other was even gay. Bros now definitely don’t kiss and even if hugging and cuddling was okay, kissing was definitely not. He had crossed the “bro” line now and everything was going out the window now. He had committed a grave mistake that Minhyuk would never forgive.

The instant that he kisses Minhuk, the other’s reflexes kicks in. Hyungwon sees a frown, a confused and then shocked look and he wonders if the other is disgusted in him. Minhyuk pushes him away and Hyungwon falls out of the couch and he thinks that he deserved that.

“Why did you kiss me?”

Minhyuk’s voice is stern and unwavering. He sounds even mad and Hyungwon thinks he sees anguish flash by in the other’s orbs and this is so wrong, but Hyungwon thinks the other suddenly looks so attractive and he couldn’t help it. But his left side of his brain kicks in to rationalise all actions made and he’s never encountered an angry Minhyuk and he doesn’t know what to do because not even a sorry works right now.

 

But at the same time, Hyungwon is hurt. Perhaps he had led himself to believe that all of this was going to go well because at some point, he had fallen in love with Minhyuk. But right now, Minhyuk had pushed him away and even was angered and Hyungwon feels so ashamed of himself. All his acts, feelings, were nothing to Minhyuk. It was only him that felt this way because of course, Minhyuk isn’t into him. They had never mentioned about types or who they were into but all this time, Hyungwon had thought that Minhyuk perhaps was open to a new experience or a relationship with him but he had been so wrong. Minhyuk was impossibly straight with all symptoms and signs of gayness, and this was something that Hyungwon definitely had not seen coming and if it made sense, everything had come to a standstill and he was finally not blinded by everything and all of what was glory and nice of Lee Minhyuk. Hyungwon never saw the other aspects of Minhyuk and he had thought that he knew everything of the other. It was so foolish of him to do so, but that was what his heart wanted all this time and for the only time in love that he let his heart act out its wishes without his mind disrupting it goes wrong.

 

Hyungwon staggers to stand up because he’s not feeling quite balanced from the impact. He turns around to exit the living room because what else was there to do. He was not going to say sorry at this point in time because he had thought that maybe somewhere along this, he was right. Maybe it was Minhyuk’s fault for not telling him earlier. Or maybe, it was his own. Hyungwon didn’t know and now needed space. He didn’t need anyone to be whispering and giggling in his ear and the last thing he wanted to see was a smile from anyone and definitely not one so bright and happy from Lee Minhyuk.

 

He doesn’t even bother to look at Minhyuk. The situation was obvious. The tone of this entire situation was strained and Hyungwon wasn’t going to put any effort in fixing this.

 

But Minhyuk isn’t Hyungwon. He’s himself and although he was perhaps angered and shocked, he comes to terms with himself. He realises his own feelings and that he actually had grown accustomed to the other’s loving actions that maybe at one point, he took it for granted. All the food, the kindness and care that Hyungwon had shown him. Thinking back, he also never cuddled with anyone so much and much more, never with a guy. But he had opened his windows of new experiences and opportunities for Hyungwon from the moment he was drunk and found Hyungwon next to him by his side in his bed after he had drunk too much that night. Everything pieces together and he wishes that maybe if he could have gone back in time, he would have requested to cancel his plans but Minhyuk was always ambitious. He always strived for something new and exciting and a foreign trip just seemed like the right idea. So when he met Hyungwon along, he never expected himself to suddenly bond so tightly to the other and to experience this kind of heart break either.

 

“No! Wait- Hyungwon! I-”

Minhyuk’s fingers grasp on tightly to the sleeve of Hyungwon’s shirt but the other isn’t even looking at him right now and he’s moving. The smiles that he usually sees on Hyungwon’s face or that special look Minhyuk has found to really like when Hyungwon looks to him as if he’s everything isn’t there. Hyungwon looks cold and uncomfortable, unwilling to talk to him and Minhyuk wonders if this was all doomed from now on.

Hyungwon’s walking away and Minhyuk’s grasp isn’t gripped tightly enough to stop the other one from walking away.

 

“Hyungwon please! Let me explain myself! Just listen to me!”

Minhyuk is pleading him and Hyungwon hears him clear and loud but Hyungwon doesn’t stop leaving. He turns his back against Minhyuk and even though his heart is telling him no he lets his brain take over. The last time he had allowed his heart to take the reins of his emotions, he had been inefficient and it had not ended well. This time around, he was not going to be so dumb to let that happen again. Minhyuk didn’t need him and he didn’t need to hear anything else that the other has to say because it won’t stop the fact that Minhyuk is leaving and only Hyungwon would be bound in his own deep feelings that won’t seem to go away until time tells.

 

Hyungwon leaves the other in the living room and walks up the stairs. He hears Minhyuk call out his name once more but decides that he can pretend to be mute to any voices that aren’t his own. Once he reaches his bedroom, he makes sure to lock the door once he’s inside and he just sits on the bed with his eye closed and Hyungwon tells himself not to cry. He’s twenty-five and going to be twenty-six in a year away which will go by really fast. He rounds his age to thirty and an IQ of something around 150 and he somehow has really poor emotional IQ but he’s improved since then. Hyungwon takes a couple of deep breaths and closes his eyes because he’s showered already with Minhyuk here but he’s going to call it a night.

 

He doesn’t need to see Minhyuk.  
Eighteen months would definitely be enough time.  
Time for himself, healing and maybe a new perspective in life.  
Sometimes, truth, can be so harsh.

 

-

 

Minhyuk remains in the living room. It feels like a goal unaccomplished or the feeling that "you-never-knew-you-wanted- something-you-never-had-and-when-you-realised-that-you-possibly-needed it", it feels impossible. Impossible because he had been blind this entire time because of course, how was it possible for Hyungwon to be the man of his dreams. One to care for him when he was drunk, cooked for him when he couldn’t, and was so patient and understanding that anyone would love Hyungwon. He too, loves Minhyuk. Or that he was just that slow for the uptake. Had he confessed earlier too, the situation would probably be nothing like this.

 

But it was perhaps time. The small suitcase of clothes he had brought with him and the few remainders that were staggered somewhere in Hyungwon’s house and in the other’s closet. Minhyuk leaves the house with his suitcase and closes the door shut and locking it because Hyungwon had entrusted him in the spare key in such short period of time that it only makes sense that Hyungwon had trusted him this much to even do this. But there are only a couple of hours that Minhyuk can have to fill the empty parts of his suitcase and for some sleep before he has to go to the airport where he’ll remain to have bitter and unresolved feelings.

 

“Hyungwon, I’m so sorry. Take care, I’ll be going now.”

Hyungwon’s bedroom windows are open and he hears Minhyuk bidding goodbye. But even at the end, there are no words that he wishes to hear. Hyungwon hears nothing of “like or love.” But Hyungwon really shouldn’t have expected anything else for him because that was going overboard and because they were still in the “bro zone.” But somehow along the way, it breaks him to still see and hear Minhyuk being so smooth and chill with his words after all of this going down.

 

Hyungwon physically doesn’t speak. But his heart still does and is still too in love with Lee Minhyuk to even comprehend and now he’s just here aching. Alone. Life was so unfair.


	6. Follow Suit

Minhyuk leaves his house at 4:30 in the morning. He hails a cab for the airport and doesn’t message Hyungwon because they hadn’t exactly cleared things up and he thinks that perhaps as time passes, this conflict, too shall pass. Whether or not he knows of his real feelings for the other or if all this time, it was a temporary attraction and that he was possibly still straight.

The airport is empty. There are barely any flights and as he checks in his baggage and wanders around the terminal, there’s silence. Like the bare empty room that he is in, his brain is void. But his feelings are conflicted and he’s filled with this heavy burden that seems to tense up his entire body. Minhyuk is excited for his trip, he was going to see and learn more things than he knows now and he knows that it would only be a benefit for him in the future. Life was made up of experiences and deep down, he knows that this little matter between him and Hyungwon can possibly be easily fixed. Maybe they miscommunicated, maybe they just happened to be on different steps on the same road, he doesn’t know. He looks out to the large square windows and he sees the gray pavement against the dark sky. The sun hasn’t risen.

 

And in normal scenarios, on a normal weekday, people start to wake up as they prepare for a day at work. Similarly, Hyungwon also wakes up getting ready to work but for some reason, he wakes up even earlier than usual. Maybe it’s the argument that he had gotten himself into with Minhyuk that caused the other to leave with unresolved feelings and connections but he’s still attached. His brain isn’t able to clear away all the things that Minhyuk had made and done that has aspected and ingrained into his life and brain because the other was this cause of joy in his life.

_I should see him._   
_I should really see him before he goes._   
_What if he forgets me? I’m so plain that anyone can forget who I am..._   
_Maybe, he hasn’t flown out yet. If I still have a chance, what’s the possibility of me able to clear out this situation?_   
_How about flowers? Flowers are nice, they have meaning too. Maybe I’ll get him some._

Hyungwon’s thoughts are put into a frenzy because he has an hour to buy flowers and to deliver them if possible then head to work and to pretend that everything is okay and that Minhyuk hasn’t left.

So once he’s in a suit and he’s ready to go, he skips out on breakfast because there was no point of breakfast without Minhyuk smiling at him and telling him to wake up from his sleepy state. For now. He briskly heads to the florist and tells them that he wants to make a small bouquet if possible and that as quickly would be nice.

“What kind of flowers would you like?”

 

 

Had Hyungwon planned this out earlier, he would have perhaps made the effort to search up flowers and their definitions but considering that he had neither time or effort to spend currently, he just tells them honestly what he feels and what may work. It’s embarrassing to say what’s on his mind because this really was a confession. Flowers were confessions without saying them because perhaps at times, people were shy, cowardly and meek and Hyungwon was all that. He could never have said what he wanted directly.

“You know, I really don’t know about flowers. But this person is pretty much my sunshine, who puts joy into my life but we’re like friends and like this person is a really nice friend. But I think I’m in love with my friend and I don’t know if they like me or not. I feel really close to this person as this person has made me open up but now the person is leaving. Temporarily but still leaving but we kind of had an argument, so I’m also kind of grieving about that right now. “

 

To a third party, it’s a confession. Except no one’s there to know and Minhyuk isn’t here either to hear it.

The florists makes a bouquet with many yellow Roses, purple Hyacinths, Sweetpeas, Lavender, Peonies and some white Carnations. Hyungwon finds the bouquet nonetheless meaningful and makes the payment before he head out to the airport.

By the time he arrives it’s nearly 6:45. It’s even a surprise that a flower shop would be open so early but if things were meant to be, then that didn’t matter. He contacts Wonho and tries for Kihyun but neither are able to help him. Wonho doesn’t know anything about Minhyuk’s flight and Kihyun also had no details of what time the flight was and which terminal it was.

Hyungwon’s thoughts race. He’s panicking inside and as he makes way from counter to counter to where the only possibly Milan check in counter is, it only seems a bit too late. The counter itself is open, but as he asks for Lee Minhyuk, the attendant only tells him that the other has already checked in and gone to terminal 3 which isn’t accessible to outsiders either. Boarding time was 6:50 and by now, it was already 7:10AM.

Hyungwon’s sweating. He’s holding a bouquet in his hand and a phone in the other and it stands clear that right now the flowers are useless. He wants to throw them away but can’t find himself to because the flowers are pretty and new and they deserved something more and nice even if his own life right now was a complete mess. Hyungwon thinks he probably looks so lost and hurt that anyone could tell that something bad had happened to him.

 

_It’s all your fault._   
_I didn’t think I would do this but because of you, Lee Minhyuk, I had done this all for you._   
_But you’re not here._   
_You’re going away for 18 months and we’re distances and time frames apart._   
_You’re not here to see me._   
_You’re only leaving me behind and I’m afraid of myself without you._   
_Freaking Lee Minhyuk messing with me with my feelings, myself because you made me so happy and like we didn’t even know who we were._

 

Had he been in a open space, perhaps right back at the scene where he and Minhyuk were alone on the bench overlooking the ocean, Hyungwon would have told him right there. If he had the guts, he would have told the other that he simlpy liked him without a reason and if he was even more selfish, he would have told the other not to go. But he’s too nice. He was too righteous for his own good and he wonders if the phrase of “nice guys finish last” really apply in life. Except he's not even that nice, and he's not a potential suitor?

 

 

 

 

As his thoughts multiplys he picks up his phone and dials Minhyuk’s phone number. Perhaps, the other would just pick up the phone. Who knew, and what were the chances for that in being so? He wants to wish the other a safe and good flight without him and to possibly just even say sorry. It would even comfort him to hear the other’s voice reassuring him even if nothing could be assured. He just needed some kind of contact. But Minhyuk does’t pick up obviously.

Hyungwon wouldn’t have called twice maybe. Maybe even four times, but he doesn’t. His perseverance doesn’t match against fate. He’s desperate but his pride remains and he’s still got to be somehow composed because that was who he was and still is. At this point, he never thought much of fate but what were the chances that in life, he gets to meet someone that makes him feel like a whole new person and to be inspired and to have fun and to suddenly take a break.

It’s mind-boggling. Puzzling. Minhyuk was going to come back and maybe he was just too much. He was overacting. He was in a place of time where he’s feeling uncertain and doesn’t know what’s going to happen. Hyungwon sighs. He was supposed to be the rational one. The one that wasn't too attached to others yet here was he now trailing after the other like a sad dog to it's moving owner. Emotions that made life so conflicting and exciting so suddenly. 

He goes out of the airport with the bouquet in his arms hoping for peace and quiet but as he heads outside, he’s bombarded with early morning traffic and cars honking. He hears people chatter as they head to work and sees children heading to school. Everything is busy and nobody seems to notice him and no one cares. Nobody cares that he just bought a bouquet for nothing and nobody knows if he’s just waiting for a lover or friend that never arrived at the same time with him. The world is a crowded place and this busy city alone filled and of air pollution and smog bring him out of his thoughts and into reality.

 

.

.  
.  
.

“Taxi please.”

And in the moment that his mind go blank and he blends in with everyone else who has their own lives to continue, Minhyuk sends him a text. But Hyungwon is occupied. Even as he gets into a cab, he opens the window to allow the buzz of the world around him overwhelm his senses and because of this, he doesn’t notice or see the text.

The text itself is important. Minhyuk tells him that he’s sorry that he had not told the other about the time he was leaving but he also feels sorry because he, himself had forgotten to tell Hyungwon but also because he felt like in reality, he really appreciates and maybe even loves Hyungwon and it’s really a confession. A confession from the usual Lee Minhyuk who usually seems to know what’s going on and what’s the next step in life. He’s bold and confident but in love he had become a coward and denied reality.

 

But of all that would not be known.  
Hyungwon who usually prefers peace and quiet (that is readily found in his neighbourhood) suddenly enjoys this mess- a cacophony of sounds from life clashing in his ears. And for once, with all this noise going on, he is comforted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 Hyungwon manages to head home still before work and he sets aside the flowers into a vase that somehow exists in his house because he never buys flowers but there’s one existent in his house so he uses it. He decides to leave it in the foyer because it’ll brighten up the area but also because if his mother ever decides to come by that week, she’ll see that he made some effort to make his house more liveable and lively but also because you only briefly stay in the foyer before you leave and just like Lee Minhyuk’s presence, it was just going to be a daily reminder but one that will be forgotten because flowers will wilt and die. Perhaps, Hyungwon’s habits of overthinking too much and his over complex thoughts of Minhyuk, too can dissolve into nothing.

 

Hyungwon decidedly changes his phone number while still keeping his old number because he thinks that for some reason, a new phone will help him forget about Minhyuk for eighteen months. His mother and Wonho will still be able to contact him if they feel the needs to. He notices that every day, his old phone would ring to announce that a new text message has arrived but he doesn’t dare check it.

He knows that they aren’t random advertisements or his carrier messaging him and because they’re clearly from Minhyuk. But he no longer has the mental capacity to read what Minhyuk sends him because he’s knows that it’ll make him emotional and sensitive all over again and he’s been trying to keep himself collected and cool just like he had before he met the other.

 

_I'll be there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow suit. Part 2 is coming. Just wait for it? I may change this chapter's title. Idk.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know how this came to be, but it did, so you're going to probably see some kind of slow transition of whatever that comes to mind because that's just how I write, and I'm honestly just surprised at myself more writing something that's even 3k.
> 
> The characters just kind of experience kind of like a "come to age" but not kind of change. Like figuring themselves that ties it together.


End file.
